Estimada escritora de Fanfiction
by Reynadraki
Summary: en esta historia nuestros queridos amigos inmortales le dirán lo que piensan a Layla( escritora) sobre sus historias y comentarios
1. Capítulo 1: Layla Earth

**Estimada escritora:**

Con todo respeto y sin ánimo de ofender, te escribo esta carta con motivo de que me enteré de que andas escribiendo historias sobre mí con mi nombre, no me ofende, solo que me confunde y eso ha sido motivo de que Jack se burle de mi, dice que mi nombre ahora se puede vender!.

No se porque pero el mero hecho de que me diga esto es motivo de decirte y de advertirte, ya que muchos de los inmortales mencionados en tus historias de seguro van a querer quejarse contigo, en caso de que eso suceda tienes mi apoyo y mi respeto.

Dejando de lado ese asunto te quería comentar sobre lo que escribiste, me parece bien que hayas escrito un resumen general sobre mí, pero te equivocaste en una cosa: no fue malo que Erick y yo nos casáramos, planeábamos hacerlo, pero nos apresuraron a hacerlo, eso es todo, ok?.

Y respecto a Jack, el es como mi hermano y lo quiero como tal, ni se te ocurra escribir que me enamoro de el, porque personalmente iré y te echaré una tormenta de nieve en tu cuarto por un mes, y con Evergreen acertaste y eso me sorprende, te confieso que cuando lo conocí por primera vez me enamoré de él, pero conforme lo fui conociendo, se transformo en amor fraternal.

Contrario a lo que tu pienses, Norte no es como mi padre, es más bien como mi abuelo, Evergreen es como el padre que jamás tuve, Tooth, la madre que nunca se mostró, Jack, mi hermano, y Sandman otro hermano.

Confieso que a veces si me porté como una madre con Jack, pero que haya tocado mis alas no es motivo de que me porte como si fuera mi hijo!.

Es frustrante tener que escribir esto cuando perfectamente podría ir a tu casa y decirte esto, pero como tu familia no cree en mi no quisiera que te enviaran a un manicomio por mi culpa, aparte de eso estoy sorprendida y agradecida de que sabes mucho de mi, ¿alguien te lo dijo, o como lo sabes?, tal vez no sepa la respuesta jamás, pero no importa, tal vez MiM te lo dijo, ese hombre a veces me enoja.

¿Por qué?, por que me oculta secretos y me pide que los esconda y solo revela información cuando quiere, sin importarle si le hace daño a los demás.

También es increíble que sepas mis heridas y te diré que fue difícil la del rostro en especial, ya que mi ojo había resultado muy dañado y perdí mucha sangre, la verdad es curioso el que mis lagrimas sean de clorofila y mi sangre no, raro verdad?

No se si decírtelo, pero supongo que lo haré: me gusta viajar a través de portales y me encanta conocer gente como yo, me identifiqué más con Lina Rosenberg, por ser tan parecida a mi.

Pero bueno, creo que ya me desvié mucho, el caso es que volví a ver a Erick en el regreso a la obscuridad y la verdad me sentí extasiada, ya que por fin podría aparearme y tener descendencia, pero si te digo que fue difícil el embarazo, ya que tuve gemelas y por eso fueron más fuertes los síntomas.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Atte. Layla Hunter Dragomir Earth

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: Aster Bunnymund

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Escribo esta carta con motivo de comentar y añadir mi conocimiento al suyo, también es sin ánimo de ofender, para aclarar de una buena vez, ok?.

Espero que me entiendas cuando te digo que me agrada que me describas como soy, pero no me gusta que me pongas como que estoy enamorado de Layla, ella solo es mi mejor amiga, y en el menor de los casos como una hija o hermana.

Me agrada que escribas sobre ella, ya que ha sufrido mucho y si alguien es capaz de entenderla a tal grado de ponerse en su lugar y decirle a los demás que hagan lo mismo, esa eres tu, no se tu nombre, pero en cuanto lo sepa personalmente iré a tu casa a darte un abrazo.

Se que en tu país no celebran la pascua, pero igual y te puedo dar unos cuantos Googies, pero aparte, se que por la ventisca del 68 Jack y yo somos rivales, pero eso no es motivo de que me comporte como un villano cuando este cerca, es injusto!.

Ojala y Layla vuelva pronto, la otra no tu, porque no se si pueda seguir escribiendo sin que tu o yo terminemos peleándonos como lo hacíamos Jack y yo, Frosbite, como yo le digo, pero dime, dices que antes que yo hubo otro conejo de pascua?.

Eso es difícil de creer, pero más difícil el que antes que Jack el anterior espíritu de invierno fuera una chica idéntica a el llamada Jaqueline Rosenberg Frost, simplemente no lo creo, pero supongo que si tu lo dices es porque es verdad.

Te digo una cosa, sin embargo, que ni se te ocurra escribir una historia donde nos enamoramos, porque para tu información yo estoy emparejado con Tina Fire y ella con Erickson Forest, y además de que ella es como una hija y hermana para mi!.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Atte. E. Aster Bunnymund

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 3: Jack Frost

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

¡Qué emoción! por fin puedo conocerte!, bueno este, pues, me presento, soy Jack Frost, pero me conocen como Frostbite, Snowflake, Jackie-boy y ya.

Se que escribes más historias de Bunny y eso me molesta un poco, pero lo entiendo, ya se que lo admiras y todo pero, ¿podrías escribir historias donde salga más yo?.

Te quiero comentar que Layla ha sido y será alguien muy importante para mi, ya que me conoció cuando era humano y me apoyó aun y cuando no la recordé y la molestaba y la hacía enojar, de verdad admiro su paciencia conmigo.

Es muy buena y es increíble como ha soportado tanto dolor y sufrimiento y aun asi ser firme, pero bueno, Layla es Layla, y no me refiero a ti, eh?.

Bueno, como sea, el caso esque probablemente sepas que hice la ventisca del 68, y la razón por la que la hice es que estaba desesperado y quería que alguien me notara, además de Layla, claro esta, pero esque para empezar fue su culpa, ni siquiera me dejó explicar!.

No quiero que pienses que te critico, es solo que siempre que escribo de un tema y me voy a otro me voy siempre por las ramas, pero bueno, donde estaba?, ah si, bueno pues esa es la verdad, y además no se si sepas, pero en realidad yo soy el como hermanastro de Layla.

No se tu pero a mi me divierte el hablar de Layla, supongo que para esto escribí la carta, ya ni me acuerdo!, je, es muy gracioso el asunto.

La verdad ya no se que más poner, asi que te diré cosas que no vienen o están lejos del tema, vale?. En fin, te diré que espero escribir una carta más larga que la de mi amiga, pero creo que no va a ser posible, si te soy sincero soy muy flojo y me da flojera escribir mucho, ya es de noche y me gustaría hablar con Layla o Erick.

Estoy muy contento por ella, ya que después de 700 años por fin será madre!. Según ella y la enfermera tendrá gemelas, también yo seré padre, ya que Lucy tendrá una niña y un niño, aún no decidimos los nombres, pero cuando los elijamos te lo diré.

Ah, mira ya me llegó una carta de Lucy, dice que se llamaran, ay, no le entiendo, Layla y Daniel, y según estuve escuchando, o chismeando como dicen, Layla y Erick les pondrán Lilith y Lucy, ella está muy agradecida por eso.

De verdad lo aprecia, pero bueno de seguro te preguntarás si yo quiero que eso salga en una historia tuya, la respuesta es si, pero con la condición de que pongas todo como es y no lo distorsiones por petición de tu amiga, que según me enteré su nombre es Gaby, ok?.

Si es asi yo la verdad espero que algún día nos podamos conocer, y que llegues a ver la nieve, o sino dame tu dirección y te llevaré tu propia nevada a tu cuarto, suena bien verdad?.

Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, ya que escribí más de 4 párrafos sin chistar!, no creí que lo lograría, pero lo hice, sin más que decir me despido y te mando un sincero abrazo y un beso (en la mejilla, eh?).

Atte. Jack Frost

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Ishani e Iris

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Estamos agradecidas de que nos incluyeras en uno de tus fics, pero por favor escribe más historias de nosotras!, no es divertido que solo el tío Bunny o el tío Jack se diviertan, también queremos participar, sería genial que saliéramos más.

Es genial que sepas todo de nosotras, ¿Quién te lo dijo?, antes no sabíamos nada de nuestras verdaderas mamás, pero gracias a que nuestra mamá Layla nos dijo y a tus historias ya empezamos a entender más, te lo agradecemos de corazón.

Yo te quiero decir que a veces si puedo ser un Pooka, pero con mucho esfuerzo, por eso prefiero ser un conejito, quiero mucho al tío Bunny, gracias a él llegue a entender y a saber más acerca de mi raza, ahora extinta.

Yo quiero a la tía Tooth, ella me enseño a identificar los dientes y muchas cosas de los colibríes, la verdad me sirvió de mucho, espero que algún día pueda trabajar a su lado.

Ambas amamos a Jack, nos da risa como saca de sus casillas a mamá, es divertido, es irónico ya que el es el espíritu de la diversión, irónico, no?.

Estamos algo tristes porque no mencionas a la mamá de Iris y a mi mamá: Ayala, solo 1 vez, escribe más sobre ellas!.

Puede ser que si sabemos donde vives te vayamos a visitar para que te demos consejos y asi sepas más de nosotras, eso si no se lo dicen antes Ishani, cállate Iris, pero si estoy escribiendo, no hablando!, entonces de ja de escribir!.

Bueno, ya no tenemos nada más que decirte, por lo tanto, adiós!

Atte. Ishani e Iris


	5. Capítulo 5: Tooth Fairy

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Es un honor el que me hayas incluido en una de tus historias, se que se te dificulta escribirme y aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo, a veces es difícil hallar el tiempo para hacer algo que no sea recoger dientes, tal vez tome la sugerencia de Layla y tome a Iris como aprendiz.

Es bueno que aprendas de nosotros, y te diré que, sorprendentemente, yo conocí a Layla cuando yo era humana, en aquel entonces me llamaba Ana Fairy y vivía en Brasil, por eso a veces hablo en portugués, aprecio que Layla estuviera a mi lado y se que no fue su intención irse en cuanto yo morí.

A veces es difícil vivir sin saber quien eres o de donde vienes, yo recupere mis memorias inmediatamente por ser el hada de los dientes, pero hay otros como Jack o Layla, que tardaron 300 o 700 años en saber su pasado.

Se que me entiendes de como me siento, verdad?, ya que según tengo entendido, vas a la escuela y tu amiga Gaby igual, dile de favor que si puede que hable conmigo, tengo algo importante que decirle.

Al principio creí estar enamorada de Jack, pero resultó que solo era admiración por sus dientes, al igual que le sucedió a Layla, solo que ella lo quería porque le recordaba a ella, ya que ambos, al ser como hermanos su actitud es bastante similar.

Confieso que a veces me da dolor de cabeza con solo escucharlos, aunque también me divierte el verlos convivir y bromear con los demás.

Tenía miedo de que Layla se quedara sola, sin nadie con quien confiar desde que Jaqueline, la anterior espíritu de invierno se fue, pero afortunadamente llegó Jack y más tarde Aster, es bueno que tenga amigos hombres en los cuales poder confiar, me alegro por ella.

A veces me recuerda a mi misma, y le agradezco el haber estado ahí para mi, de verdad lo aprecio, y de favor escribe más historias conmigo, me sentiría feliz si lo hicieras.

Ya se que te disgusta que te critiquen, asi que no lo haré, pero para la próxima, quizá quieras hablar con MiM y ver si puedes ser una guardiana, si fuera asi, que tipo de guardián serías?.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido, un abrazo.

Atte. Toothiana Fairy


	6. Capítulo 6: Hombre de la Luna

**estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Te escribo esta carta aprovechando mi tiempo libre, ya que al ser el creador de los inmortales y la luna, no tengo tiempo a veces.

Te agradezco que me incluyas en todas tus historias, debo confesar que me emocione la primera vez que las leí, ya que, quien podía saber tanto de mí, incluso si es una niña?.

Asi que me dediqué a observarte por las noches y debo decir que es un honor contar contigo y que acepto volverte inmortal, pero solo cuando cumplas 18 o 19 años, no menos.

Es impresionante tus conocimientos sobre cada uno de ellos, y más tratándose de sus poderes, es sencillamente increíble, si puedo te presentaré a Sheila Black, se que te llevarás muy bien con ella, lo presiento, y solo lo presiento porque Timer me lo dijo, no soy clarividente ni nada por el estilo.

A veces es difícil el tener que ver a mis guardianes y no poder intervenir, se que le hice daño a Layla y lo lamento mucho, no se lo merecía, eso fue inconsciente de mi parte.

No se a veces como los soportas, ya que cuando ella y Jack están juntos, son como una bomba, cuando explota ellos solo se ríen, ya veo porque son parientes, lo llevan en la sangre.

Ya no se que decir, pero veré que te puedo comentar, a veces me resulta frustrante que los demás crean que soy mujer solo porque dicen ¨La Luna¨, eso no tiene nada que ver, un ejemplo muy claro es Layla: ella es el Sol y sin embargo le dicen: ¨el Sol¨ cuando es una mujer.

A ver que me dices tu, pero confío en que estés de acuerdo, odiaría tener que perder una apuesta contra ella, a veces presiento que me hace trampa, aunque a veces, o debo decir SIEMPRE me lo niega, la muy mañosa y tramposa.

Es increíble el uso que se le da al internet, me enoja mucho, ya que a través de él, perdemos creyentes, ya que ahí cuentan que solo somos productos de la imaginación de los demás, eso no es cierto!.

Por suerte desde que Tecna apareció todo está poniéndose en orden, aunque se debe de llevar poco a poco, para que nadie sospeche.

Te digo, eso si, que a veces me gustaría unas vacaciones, tal vez le pida a su hermana Laura/Nightmare que me ayude por un mes o dos.

Atte. El hombre de la Luna


	7. Capitulo 7: Nadia Auttum

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle de corazón a PGHOST04 por sus reviews y su apoyo, gracias a ti me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de continuar esta historia. En serio te lo agradezco y este capítulo ojalá y lo disfrutes.**

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Quiero darte las gracias por publicar mi historia y mi pasado, la verdad asi se me hará más fácil lidiar con los demás y no tendré que decirlo a cada rato, me consuela mucho.

Se que dijiste que Akita me quería matar, en eso te equivocaste, me quería controlar, el puñal que me lanzó contenía veneno negro, gracias a Layla que lo pudo sacar, porque sino, uf, MiM me hubiera castigado, es broma lo último, eh?.

A veces sueño con mi pasado y me hubiera gustado conocer a mis padres, Layla no me quiere decir nada, y en mis memorias no aparece nada, crees que me puedas decir?, es decir, sino te molesta en lo más mínimo y me puedes contactar o viceversa.

A ti te gusta el otoño?, lo digo porque si te gusta pero no has visto las hojas ni nada de eso, yo puedo si quieres traerte eso y que lo puedas ver, aunque estaría corriendo el riesgo de alterar el ecosistema y entonces Layla me regañaría, y créeme cuando te digo que esa chica si que da unos regaños que hacen que los de MiM parezcan simples comentarios.

Layla fue de mucho apoyo para mi cuando era humana, o semihumana debo decir, ya que me apoyo y me entrenó y me comprendió como nadie, excepto Bunnymund lo haría.

Te parecerá ridículo, pero quisiera conocerte, tal vez pudieras ser como mi hermana, lo que pasa esque jamás tuve una, y tu?.

Espero que este invierno sea bueno, sabías que Iris e Ishani son sus hijas adoptivas?, yo ni idea tenía!, me sorprendí cuando me enteré de que la madre de Iris fue Aisha Fairy, la anterior hada de los dientes y la de Ishani fue Ayala Bunnymund, la pareja del anterior conejo de pascua.

Como vez?, es raro pero te acostumbras, la verdad es que si se como murió Ayala, pero ni idea de que le pasó a Aisha, es un misterio.

Sin nada más que decir, excepto que algún día espero tenerte como hermana guardiana, me despido con un caluroso abrazo y un saludo.

Atte. Nadia Auttum

**Nota: la respuesta a lo que dijo esta en mi historia: un descubrimiento inesperado, este fue dedicado, como ya dije a PGHOST04, haré como 10 caps y será todo de esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente, se despide Layla Dragomir.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ayala Sheila Bunnymund

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

Hola, no se si ya me conoces, creo que si, entonces, pues, empecemos, como yo estoy muerta le pedí a mi hija Ishani, que escribiera esta carta, creo que con eso ya adivinaron quien soy verdad?.

Como usted sabe yo soy, o rea, un Pooka, mi compañero fue Edward Aster Bunnymund, el anterior conejo de pascua, éramos felices, pero el fue dominado, o mejor dicho, corrompido por la obscuridad y entonces me enteré de que estaba preñada.

Confieso que fui presa del pánico al enterarme de eso, ya que si Edward se enteraba mi hija correría peligro, asi que acudí a Layla y le pedí encargarse de mi hija, para prevenir cualquier cosa, le transmití mis poderes y mi energía, morí, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Ya que de no ser por eso ella no estaría viva, le agradezco a Layla por llamarla Ishani, es un bello nombre, asi como ella, se convirtió en una inmortal digna de su raza.

Como es incierto, pero desconcertante que solo Layla y mi hija me puedan ver, ya que no sabemos porque, pero me siento aliviada: al menos 2 personas me ven y saben que estoy aquí.

Aunque tampoco es divertido ver como se ponen en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada, de verdad que es frustrante!

Por favor escribe más historias sobre mi, me agradaría, y también menciona a Aisha, ella murió de manera heroica y se merece ser mencionada siquiera.

Considéralo por favor, es un pequeño favor el que te estoy pidiendo, nada más, ojala y cuando te visite tu me puedas ver, eso sumarían 3 personas: 2 inmortales y 1 mortal, las que me pueden ver.

Layla es muy buena, y me alegra que la apoyes, ni idea tienen los demás de lo mucho que sufrió, de verdad que se merece felicidad y algo, o quizás mucho, consuelo.

Atte. Ayala Bunnymund


	9. Capítulo 9: Akita Darkness

**Estimada escritora de Fanfiction:**

No se porque te escribo, pero debe ser porque te quiero comentar sobre tu historia de mierda, llamada un descubrimiento inesperado, a diferencia de la tonta de Ayala yo si puedo escribir por mi misma, asi que lo haré, y ni se te ocurra mandarme una queja, porque personalmente iré y te mandaré millones de pesadillas sin fin, ni digas que no te lo advertí.

Es frustrante sobre como no logre que Layla estuviera bajo mi control, al igual que esa mocosa de Nadia, la verdad estoy contenta de haberlas lastimado, eso les enseñará a no meterse con alguien como yo a la siguiente y a no subestimarme jamás!.

Pero bueno, me consuelo al pensar que les dejé cicatrices de por vida, es lo bueno de ser de la obscuridad: que asi puedo saber cuando atacar y ellas no se lo esperarán.

Lo único que en serio me saca de mis casillas es el que ese inútil de Bunnymund logrará cortarme la cabeza, eso no lo puedo aceptar, juro que encontraré la manera de hacerle pagar!.

Seguramente no te gusta lo que te estoy diciendo, pero bueno, no todos te van a decir palabras de amor y consejos bonitos.

La verdad espero que esos guardianes de pacotilla en serio les importes, porque te juro que iré por ti y fantasma o no buscaré la manera de hacerte daño por hacer mi vida y planes públicos, con esa agradable nota me despido de ti, niña insolente.

Atte. Akita Darkness


	10. Chapter 10: Jacqueline Frosty

**querida escritora de Fanfiction:**

hola mi querida escritora!

Te saludo con mi mano y te doy un abrazo, al igual que las demás, yo soy un fantasma, pero antes que eso yo era la anterior espíritu del invierno, mi apellido era Rosenberg y era amiga íntima de Layla, lo curioso esque mi némesis era Edward.

Asi como el de mi sucesor: Jack es Aster, curioso, verdad?. Espero que algún día podamos hablar, sería genial, lamentablemente no tengo mi cayado, pero aun asi puedo hacer magia, soné como un mago cierto?, no importa.

Te digo que yo y Jack somos como los opuestos, ya que mi vida era como la suya, solo que, al igual que Layla, era la primogénita del líder de la aldea, tenía un hermano y una hermana menores, y salvé a mi hermana: Joselyn, de caer al mar.

Es raro que se convirtiera en un iceberg donde caí, pero el caso es que pasaron 100 años antes de que yo pudiera renacer, ni idea tenía yo de que mi cayado proviniera del árbol de la vida que Layla protege en su guarida.

Fue toda una sorpresa enterarme, pero lo acepté, me divertí mucho siendo una guardiana, la verdad me enseño muchas cosas.

No lamento haberme interpuesto entre esa daga de veneno inmortal y Layla, ya que de haber muerto Layla, jamás hubieran sucedido muchas cosas, como el haber visto a Jack y a Erick.

La verdad que me enseño lo que significa el sacrificio y me alegra haberlo echo, solo me hubiera gustado que Layla se dejara de culpar por mi muerte.

A ella le tocó vivir muchas pruebas y seguramente la más difícil fue la de los cuchillos largos: consistía en que dos contrincantes se hicieran cortes en el brazo, máximo eran 6 por brazo y el que aguantara más sin desmayarse ganaba, Layla se hizo 12 en total: 6 en uno y 6 en otro.

Por eso lleva correas como las de Aster, si te diste cuenta, no?.

Lamento si esto es muy corto, pero no se me ocurre que más decir, ojala y nos podamos ver algún día.

Atte. Jacqueline Frosty

FIN


End file.
